


The Beach House Adventures of Clarisa Gardener

by ChrysopraseCarnelian



Series: Life of Clarisa Gardener [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysopraseCarnelian/pseuds/ChrysopraseCarnelian
Summary: Clarisa Gardener was just a timid girl who is slightly more fragile then the average human. So when her health takes a turn for the worse from lack of sleep her friends decide it's time for Clari to start her vacation early. Surprises and revelations follow as she lives in her vacation home with her surprise guests through the fall and winter.





	The Beach House Adventures of Clarisa Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the undertale characters. 
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Dusttale belongs to calvateyla from tumblr  
> Horrortale belongs to Sour apple studios from deviantart  
> Disbelief Papyrus belongs to Flameatgames  
> Aftertale belongs to Crayon Queen  
> Scarfell&Scartale belong to Artistic--License from deviantart  
>    
> if I'm incorrect with who owns who please tell me. I'll fix it. thx.
> 
> Also this is my first story here so I appreciate helpful advice. :)

The pale full moon and the multiple stars shines brightly in the dark blue campus that was the sky along with the swirls of pink and purple that painted an array of ethereal pictures. The moon illuminates a forest clearing, the slightly dried leaves flowing in the breaze as they fall off giving a somber feel of sorrow to the three figures standing at it's center. "....i'm gonna miss seeing this." A small figure of pure white mutters quietly as he looked up at the sky. he turn to face a cloaked figure holding an enchanting green harp whos resting against a tree at the clearings edge. They're playing a haunting and somber tune as they stare down as if looking at something invisible. he looks sadly at the figure a while longer before slowly turning to the other two with them. "come on bro, ** we really should return now while we can. dunno when those weirdo's strike again."

A taller figure hugs his brother and smiles sweetly at the cloaked figure"WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU *****!! I'M SURE WE'LL MEET AGAIN! RIGHT BROTHER? THEN WE'LL STARE AT THE PRETTY SKY AND DO THE GARDENING THING ***** LOVES TO DO AND READING AND PUZZLES! SO THIS IS A SEE YOU LATER! RIGHT?""r-right bro...."

the last figure pats the tall boy's back gently. "we'll meet again so don't fret. Now lets get you two back....home..." He says in a cheerful tone only for it to quiet into a sadder tone while the smallest of the three glares at the grass. "it's for the best guys...." he takes a step back and turns his back to the brothers and cloaked friend. He stretched his white arm out and focuses his magic until a pale blue sphere appears in front of them. He steps aside so the others can go first, then once their gone turns to the cloaked one. "thanks again for everything....please be safe *****.... goodbye...." he then slowly walks into the portal and vanish with it.

The figure slowly stops playing and lays their harp down. With a heavy sigh they pull down their hood and look up at the starry sky. As they look mournfully at the sky everything around them slowly becomes black. Once everything is engulf in the black a sudden voice rings out in an extremely high pitch voice. "CLARISA!!!!!!"

 

A green haired girl jolts from the screech and flops off her hammock with a sudden fright as a blonde lady rushes to her with wide eyes. "Clarisa!! Come quick!! You GOT to see the news!" she says in a somewhat panicked voice. Clarisa merely sighs as she gets up. "Okay Jessica, I'm coming. There's no need to yell." She walks to her panicked friend while still pondering on the bits and pieces of her dream.

"It's just horrible Clari!!" Jessica practically wails as she clings to Clarisa despite the fact she's the taller of the two. "So, what's got you spooked now Jessica. whatever it is on the news can't possibility be as bad as you think. You know how much the news stations exaggerate everything." she pats the tall blonde in a comforting manner in hopes of calming her friend down. "M-M-MONSTERS ARE FREE!!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL CLARI!! KILL US!!!"

Clarisa just stared at her frightened friend owlishly for a few moments. ".....Lets get you inside. I'll make you some tea and then explain when you are not hysteric. ok? ok." Gently guides Jessica into her house as she silently wonders what stupidity is being announced on the news now.


End file.
